


Eye Sore

by YourMonarch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Come Shot, Dry Humping, M/M, Obedience, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Snowballing, Spit Kink, sort of...with spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: Going to the doctor and telling them "my boss jizzed in my eye" was one of the most self-degrading acts for a man on Helios to do. And that's exactly the scenario Rhys got himself in.Or: Jack gets a blowjob from Rhys during work hours and cums directly into his eye.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Eye Sore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey hey! Guess who used the New-U Station and came back from the dead?  
> I did! :-)
> 
> It's been three incredibly long years since I posted my last Borderlands fic (BL3 came out since then, dang!) and I've been slowly digging my way back into my obsession with our lovely Rhack couple. I wrote like 3 fics for these guys in the matter of 2 days, so... I hope the Borderlands tag is ready to be spammed!
> 
> I missed this. ♡

Believe it or not, getting a cumshot in your eye was _actually_ miserable. Did you know you could get STDs through your own eyes? Oh yeah, and let's not forget to mention how self-degrading it felt to go to the doctor and tell them “ _my boyfriend, who is actually my boss, got semen in my eye."_

But before this story gets ahead of itself, let's rewind.

Jack loved to throat-fuck Rhys everywhere. In the bedroom, in his office, in a public bathroom - it didn't matter. If Rhys went out with his boyfriend, he expected full-well to be on his knees, pleasuring the man’s cock. Which wasn't too bad, if he was being honest. The only sucky part of it all (pun not intended), was the clean up. Swallowing cum was one thing, but walking outside with dried sperm on your face or being told, “oh, you spilled something on your shirt” was an entirely different situation. People knew Rhys gave head whenever Jack popped in for one of his so-called "monthly checkups" - the smart ones did, at least - so it was hard shaking off the rumor that he was a total cumslut for anyone with a dick between their legs.

Today just so happened to be one of those days that Jack dropped into each sector of Helios, unannounced and partially unwanted, just to scare the living hell out of his employees. Rhys knew that his sadistic CEO would never associate on a personal level with 90% of his workers, unless it was to prod at them and get a good laugh.

Rhys was currently nose-deep in an important file he had to send to accounting later, filling his cubicle with the noise of his fingers clacking away at the shitty little keyboard placed in front of him. It was hard to break his concentration once Rhys built up a steady rhythm of work, but all it took was one shrill yelp from across the floor to tear Rhys away from his computer screen. The initial outcry had turned into a soft whimpering in a matter of seconds, forcing Rhys to stand and pop his head out from the walls of his work-space like a gopher. Or a varkid. However, Rhys couldn't see anything out of the ordinary and temporarily wondered if the woman had huddled back to her own desk. And just as Rhys began to wonder what happened, a schmoozing voice filled the silence, dripping with sarcasm as he addressed the lady out of sight.

"And _that's_ why you put a lid on your hot coffee!” Jack sounded like he was choking down a cackle. “I’ve got people to do, places to see, so watch your step next time, alright, hun? Keep workin' hard!"

When he heard the CEO's heavy footsteps crossing the narrow halls between the cubicles, Rhys only plopped back in his seat and quickly saved the document he was working on. It was only going to be a few minutes before that gleaming face would pop up in his doorway and force Rhys to stop working. On Jack's little journey over to Rhys, a few muffled comments could be heard as he stopped by his employees' desks. _"Am I actually paying you to work for me or should I give you the cut? Literally. With a knife."_ and _"Use your brain, dumb-dumb!"_ were just a few of the delightful phrases Rhys heard before his boss finally wandered up to his area.

A large, tan hand gripped at the flimsy little wall of his cubicle and in strolled Jack, looking as peachy-keen as ever. "Hey, Pumpkin! You weren’t kidding, you really work with some shit-for-brains idiots, huh?" He remarked with a snarky little chuckle, walking up to Rhys and gripping at the boy’s slim jaw. He pressed his thumb up against Rhys’ pale pink lips and sent him a wink. Rhys couldn't stop the dopey smile that melted across his face, giggling under his breath as he pressed a fleeting kiss at Jack's skin.

"Hey, mister President of Hyperion," Rhys replied with a lilting tone of sarcasm, holding onto Jack's wrist to play with the thick, expensive watch sitting there. "Maybe if you hired some smarter people in the data-mining department, I would have more free time to play around right now," Rhys said, pulling free from Jack's hand on his jaw and spinning in his chair to face his computer again. With an over-exasperated sigh, Rhys continued, "But sadly, big bad Jack won't get anyone competent around here! Except for me, of course, and that's why I really have to get this file finished." He looked over his shoulder to bat his lashes and send the older man an innocent pout before returning to what he was typing before.

Well, he _would have_ been typing, if Jack didn't spin his chair right back around and force him to look up at his masked face. "Whatcha think is gonna happen if you don't finish? You gonna get fired from _my_ company?" Jack asked, bending at the waist just slightly to hover over Rhys, his muscular arm still holding tightly onto the back of the chair. When Rhys only responded by rolling his eyes, Jack raised his brows and turned his head to the side, cupping his ear as he waited for an answer. "What was that, Sweetheart? Couldn’t hear you."

With a frustrated huff, Rhys grinned and shoved lightly at Jack's chest. _"Okay,_ you win! I just can't mess around for too long, I still have a job to do, even if it _is_ your company."

And Jack, being the asshole he was, gave Rhys that look he always did when he knew he was right, so shit-eating and smug. He grabbed at the side of Rhys' face and patted a little too roughly, causing the boy's cheek turn rosey pink. "Atta’ boy! That's what I like to hear!" He then snatched up a fistful of the kid's shirt and yanked up from the seat. "Scootch, let me sit down," Jack said, even though he was already plopping down into Rhys' squeaky desk chair before he could finish his sentence. Finally, Jack placed an impatient hand onto the crotch of his pants and gave it a squeeze. "You've got a more important job to do right now, Cupcake."

Before Rhys could think up a response, it took him a minute to fully comprehend that they weren't on their way to the bathrooms right now, where they usually attended to this sort of… Business. With a low voice and a ruddy blush, Rhys peered down to Jack with knit brows. "What are you talking about? We can't do it here, my coworkers can _literally_ walk in on us!" He exclaimed in his quietest whisper, wildly gesturing to the door frame with his hand. A door frame with no actual door, he might add, just a cut out slot, so anybody with a pair of fucking legs could walk past and see.

Although, he should've known better. Jack only looked up at him with an expression that read _"do you think I care?"_ and shrugged his shoulders. Taking a look only a few inches further down, he could also see Jack's calloused fingers unbuckling his sturdy leather belt. "If anybody tries to walk in here - _which you know they won't -_ I'll shoot 'em in the fuckin' knees and they can _crawl_ out," He quips, all while gripping his Hyperion pistol and yanking it from the holster on his hip, throwing it carelessly onto Rhys' desk with a loud thud. “C’mon, Rhsyie Baby, I walked _all_ the way down to this god-awful department and you’re not even going to give me a quick tug?” Jack asks in that "pity me" voice of his and presses his large hands together, like he was about to pray to the lord. The lord being the magnificent cock-sucker Rhys, in this scenario.

After giving a silent moment of contemplation, all Rhys could do was muster up a frustrated pout when he looked at the image before him. The hottest man on Helios sat there with spread legs and his gun waiting at the ready. _God dammit._

Without another word being said, Rhys clambered onto his knees and crawled forward, immediately shoving his face between Jack's clothed thighs and inhaling deeply. He felt an encouraging hand at the back of his head when he nuzzled his nose against the rough denim, letting out a relaxed, high-pitched sigh at the intoxicating scent. While it was nerve-wracking to get down on his knees in the middle of his workplace, he knew Jack would take care of anything bad that might happen. Rhys just wasn’t sure if he’d like to know the outcome of said “bad things.”

Taking in another deep breath, Rhys spread his lips and mouthed at the crotch of Jack’s jeans, wanting to be lost in the heady smell that belonged to none other than Handsome Jack. It's not like Jack was ever unsanitary (excluding the times he’s covered with viscera), but he always had a certain smell to him - smokey, whether it was because cigarettes or gunpowder, musky because he always went a little too long without bringing his clothes to the dry cleaners, and on top of it all, he always smelled so… _Expensive._ There was this special cologne that Jack always bought from Promethea every few months. It smelled so darkly rich and complex and Rhys absolutely loved it. He might've also been turned on by the fact that a single 1 ounce bottle of cologne was worth more than an entire month's worth of paychecks from his day job.

Jack tugged at Rhys' auburn hair to keep him pressed tightly to his crotch, then began to grind upwards, definitely irritating the delicate skin on the younger man's face. He knew the kid didn't mind. Hell, he practically begged for it with the way he dug his nails into Jack's thighs and moaned. "You like that?" Jack snorts, pulling up Rhys' head like a ragdoll to get a closer look at those heated cheeks and desperate, lusting eyes. "You don't really seem to be all that worried about those mouth-breathers barging in now, do you, Pumpkin?"

Rhys melted between the man's legs, biting his lip as he rubbed his perky nipples against the edge of the desk chair, feeling them get stiff through the material of his shirt. It was obvious that all of his inhibitions left his body the moment he trapped his head between Jack's strong thighs and took a whiff. "Not _really_ worried… Maybe I lied a little," He giggles bashfully, lowering himself back down to kiss at his partner's bulge through his jeans, completely ignoring the sound of the clicking keyboards and office chatter all around them. "I just want your cock," He confesses, wiggling his ass side to side as he unzips the man's jeans and tugs them down just enough to see his public hair. Jack never wore boxers - said he found it restricting, but Rhys knew he just liked easy access. It was especially interesting when Jack sexted Rhys during board meetings and ended up with a perfect outline of his fat cock stuffed down one of his pant legs.

In no time flat, Rhys got his dainty little hand wrapped around the half-hard base of Jack's dick and immediately pressed his lips up close, sucking hot and wet up the shaft as his free hand struggled to pull Jack's heavy balls out of his pants. Out of everything he loved on Jack's body, his cock and balls were always top on the list. The kid said he didn't choose favorites, but hey, it was pretty fucking easy to tell. The way he'd massage at Jack's cock until his hands were sticky with cum almost every morning and the absolute desperation he had when trying to shove both of his thick balls into his mouth… It wasn't just _one_ of his favorite places on Jack's body. It was _the_ favorite.

Rhys moaned softly as he peered up to Jack, watching the man give him that iconic shark-tooth grin, just wishing that he could rip into Rhys right here and now. Rhys felt a pair of hands at the back of his head, forcing him down to lick at the base of Jack's cock and rub his nose right into his pubic hair, spreading his manly scent all over the boy. He looked so perfect from up above, watching those lips suck at every vein he could see and eagerly grind his face against the dark hair bundled right above Jack’s dick. Such a loyal little thing.

His length was growing hard already, and just when Rhys was about to take a mouthful of the leaking tip, he felt Jack smack a rough palm against his forehead, knocking him back onto his ass. Rhys' vision fuzzed around the edges and had him blinking up at Jack with a flustered, angry, and confused glare. “Wait. Give me a minute,” Jack said, short and clipped as he pulled his ECHO out from his pocket and read some sort of business message that was sent to him. Jack was known for having a stern resting face, but Rhys knew when he was mad, and right now, the man looked livid as his mismatched eyes ran across the screen.

"What's wrong?" Rhys asked with a pitched whine in his throat, already crawling back on his knees to try and get his lips around that teasing package dangling between his boss' legs. He was just fine a minute ago. What could’ve possibly happened? That’s what Rhys would say if he could focus long enough to really figure out the issue, but his eyes weren’t leaving Jack’s cock. Perfectly cut, golden tan, and already glistening with spit. Rhys just wanted to give head until it was time to clock out of work, then take the man to bed and keep on sucking. He moaned in his throat, successfully getting up to where he could wrap his lips around the tip without Jack knocking him away again, letting his tongue slowly drag back and forth over the slit.

"Some fucking idiot just gave the green-light for sending some of our contractors over to Torgue. _Without_ running it by me," Jack looked down to Rhys with an incredulous expression, whose cheeks were currently full-up with dick, then held his hands up to show his loss for words. "Who does that?!" He shouts the hypothetical and pushes Rhys back on the floor again, this time by shoving at his chest with a dirty sneaker. "Get under the desk, I need to deal with this. Using your computer." The boy only half wondered about the smudge that got on his shirt. 

Rhys merely followed Jack's orders and prayed for the soul of the man that made a business deal without Jack's knowledge. The boy folded his lanky body up underneath the small compartment of his desk and made googly eyes when he saw Jack roll the chair forward, and mostly importantly, watched his cock bob right toward his face. Only a second went by before Rhys was shoving Jack's girth into his mouth, feeling the bulbous head throbbing as it pushed past the initial tightness of his throat. Rhys couldn't stop the gag that tried ripping itself from his body, eyes squeezing shut as he swallowed it down and crammed even more dick down his throat as a solution.

It felt so good to sit there with such a meaty cock weighing down on his tongue, pulsing hotly and never softening a single bit, even though Jack was currently above him dealing with a mini-crisis. He had to give it to the man, he certainly knew how to stay hard during the most stressful of times, although Rhys isn't sure how useful that trait was.

The sound of Jack's fingers angrily pounding at the keyboard above him quickly faded into background noise as Rhys focused on the wet slurping of his flexing throat and tight lips, altering between swallowing the length deeper and dragging up the entire thing with his tongue until it fell from his mouth completely. Rhys could only whimper as he pulled the erection from his cheeks and returned to sucking and nibbling at the drooling, sticky head, trying to lick up and swallow as much of Jack's discharge as he could. Getting that salty flavor on his tongue was such a tasty reward. Rhys' soft hand began to pump Jack's shaft with as much speed as he could muster in an attempt to get his lover paying more attention to him, loving the way that Jack's girth filled out his entire fist and got saliva and precum all between the gaps of his slender fingers.

After a few minutes of neglecting his poor Rhysie, Jack finally reached out to touch his little minx, dropping a heavy hand on the top of the boy's head and scratching at his scalp, like a puppy dog that deserved some pets. Above him, Rhys could hear Jack moan out loudly into the open space, surely turning heads and raising questions throughout the office. Jack was never one for silencing himself - especially when it came to sex.

"S' real good, Kitten," Jack groaned, sounding muffled from where Rhys sat obediently under the desk. To acknowledge his lover, Rhys slid his lips all the way down to the very base of Jack's length, trying _oh so hard_ not to choke as he felt that thick cock twitch inside his throat. His brows furrowed together, but he nuzzled up against the man’s pubes with his nose to show off how far he had taken him. Another filthy moan tumbled from Jack's lips, and now the hand on Rhys' head was holding him steady, refusing him the chance to pull up. When he let out a small whine, Jack followed up by bringing his free hand in to pinch at Rhys' nose, shutting off every source of air he had.

They had played this game plenty of times - Rhys devoutly staying down on his beloved cock without a fuss and Jack getting a thrill out of smothering his boyfriend to near death. But being the good man that he was, Jack always let go right before his Rhysie convulsed or fainted.

Rhys' eyes started to droop as he sat there completely still, arms resting on top of Jack's muscular thighs and relaxing his body as much as he could, not wanting to over exert himself with the lack of air. He made a pathetic sort of cry as he kept gently sucking, eyes drifting up just enough to see Jack peering down at him with that feral grin of his. The hands on his head felt like heavy weights on top of him. After what felt like an eternity, Jack finally released the painful grip he had on Rhys' nose and delivered a short stinging slap to his boyfriend's face, causing the boy to blink himself back to alertness and pull the eight inch dick from his throat. Rhys coughed violently, feeling a pool of spit drip from his slack jaw and drench Jack's already-wet member.

"Ya' did good that time, Cupcake! Took it nice and long, almost lasted a full forty seconds," Jack commented while taking a glance at the polished watch on his wrist. Rhys assumed Jack was probably waiting for an ECHO response from whoever he contacted earlier. Or he just simply put a death-warrant over a few people's heads and called it a day.

Still in his hazy state of being, Rhys could really care less about what Jack did to those idiots that messed up Hyperion's deal. With a weak effort, Rhys tried his best to pull his lanky body up from the floor, crawling onto Jack's lap just enough to reach his lover's lip. "Jacky," He whined, grabbing small fists of the man's jacket and tugging himself closer, pressing his mouth to Jack's and immediately biting at his lip for access.

The elder gripped the back of Rhys' head and kept him close, opening his mouth and starting to aggressively lick at his tongue, lips, gums, and teeth. Rhys heard Jack chuckle, felt him smiling through the kiss, and finally the man spoke with his lips still half-occupied with Rhys’ mouth. "Man, I taste good. You're lucky you get to suck on such a masterpiece," He teased, then went back in to nip at Rhys' lips again.

Feeling obedient to a fault, Rhys dropped back down to the floor and created a suction around Jack's length, sucking up until he reached the tip and gathering every liquid that he could along the way - spit, precum, sweat, maybe even a little snot from when he was choking out just seconds ago. He shot back up to reach Jack and smashed their lips together, ignoring the painful clack of their teeth. Jack groaned in pleasure at the near miss of busting open their lips. Rhys held onto Jack's face with his mechanical hand while plunging his authentic fingers into the man's mouth, prying his jaw open to spit all of the salty, viscous fluid into the man's mouth. Jack responded with a thankful squeeze to the boy's caked-up ass, sharing the flavor with Rhys as they sucked and bit at each other's lips in a desperate kiss.

"I love you," Rhys helplessly whined in between kisses, adopting that sweet, needy voice he always got when he was horny out of his mind. "I want you to fuck me, sir, bend me over my desk. I don't care if anyone sees. Fuck my ass, make me feel good," He cries, tugging at the buttons on his own dress shirt as his voice gets a little too loud for suspicious ears around the office. Jack only looks back down at his hanging cock, then places a hand on Rhys' head to push him back to his knees.

"Don't have any lube on me, Babe, and I'm not prepping your needy ass here," Jack laughs, then pushes one of his sneakers down between Rhys' thighs, marking a shoe-print on the crotch of his stupidly patterned pants. "Fuck on this if you're so desperate for me," He teased, then pressed Rhys back down on his cock to finish as he ruts his foot up into Rhys’ legs. Jack immediately got back on his ECHO device, sidetracked in business once more, though he kept his paw gripped tightly in Rhys' hair.

Now that he has a firm, incessant pressure on his filled-out his jeans, Rhys unzips himself and pulls out his cock from his soaking wet briefs. Slowly, Rhys lifts his hips just enough to press the tip of his bare penis to the disgusting underside of Jack's leather sneakers, holding onto the man's foot with both hands so Jack wouldn't be able to stomp on him suddenly. It was a little rough - the dirty, textured rubber on his tender skin, but after having spent so many nights with Jack, he was _trained_ for rough. Rhys slowly thrusts forward and feels a shock crawl up his spine, moaning as he fills up his mouth once more with Jack’s erection, head bobbing up and down with so much passion now that he was getting pleasured himself. His fingers clenched onto the toe of Jack's shoe as he gained confidence, his hips bouncing in small circular motions to get the stimulation to his cock. Rhys was sure he felt dried dirt smearing onto his length now that it was wet with precum, but that didn't stop him from humping even harder. He was Jack's bitch, through and through, and getting marked up in the nastiest of ways was recognition of that.

"Cum, please," Rhys whimpered with his lips pushed up hotly against the florid tip of Jack's hung cock, sucking nonstop at his weeping slit. All he needed was a little more stimulation before he'd be cumming all over Rhys' tongue, just how the boy liked it. He could tell the older man was close - he always tugged his short hair a little harder, rutted up into Rhys' face even though he was trying to restrain himself. While sliding his lips back down the throbbing length, he saw Jack toss his expensive ECHO on the desk, right next to his gun, then wrap his fingers around his own shaft. It was obvious that Jack didn't care when he hit Rhys in the face as he started pumping himself, his opposite hand still pinning Rhys' head down and keeping the kid's mouth sealed around his fat tip. Stroke after stroke, Jack's fist kept ramming up into Rhys' sensitive mouth as he worked himself up to an orgasm, grunting and involuntarily pressing his foot harder against the poor boy's exposed cock.

"Yeah, just like that," He grunted, then finally yanked Rhys up by his hair, ripping out a few strands for good measure. When Rhys was finally able to catch a break from the heat between Jack's legs, he sobbed in delight, opening his sleepy eyes and watching the man do his work. Jack's fingers were always _so_ manly and beaten, tugging up and down the length of his big cock. He knew how to operate the deadliest of weapons and could crush a man's windpipe in just ten seconds flat with those beautiful hands. His fingers were scarred and bruised from so many fights and engineering mishaps, and they looked scary, but right now, Rhys couldn't let them leave his sight. Those were the fingers that fed him and pet him and fucked him, and all Rhys could do was lick at his knuckles as to encourage Jack to stroke himself faster.

Then all of a sudden, Jack was at his climax. With a loud stream of erotic curses leaving his mouth, the CEO of Hyperion was having a noisy orgasm right in the middle of the fucking data-mining department. Everyone knew what Rhys and Jack had been up to, but nobody dared to look inside, much less attempt to stop them. Rhys shivered as his eyes focused in on his boyfriend's cock, licking his lips hungrily to watch that first thick stream of white semen pump out from his favorite piece of meat on all of Helios… 

Only to have it shoot directly into his eye. No, not his ECHOeye. His _real_ eye.

Suddenly, Rhys flinched as he cupped his eye and applied pressure, whining out in confusion at what had happened. Did Jack really just cum in his eye? Had Rhys actually lined himself up so perfectly above his boyfriend's dick that it was like target practice for Jack's spunk? If it was target practice, well Jack hit the bullseye. Literally.

"Jack!" Rhys squealed as he tentatively removed his hand to try blinking his eye open, only to be met with a stinging sensation. He couldn't see anything but a bleary mess of colors, unable to make out any specific shapes. "You fucking-" He stuttered, trying to rub the feeling away, only to feel the pain increase ten-fold, "You fucking came in my eye! My good eye!"

Jack, still in his post-coital haze, simply pushed Rhys' forehead back, so the boy would look up at him. "Shit, I did?" He asked, only to explode in a fit of maniacal laughter at the sight of Rhys' reddening eyes. "I friggin' did! What are the _chances?_ " He continued, grabbing at the kid's skinny tie and dragging him up by it, so Rhys could take a seat on his lap, not caring about either of their unzipped pants. "Y'know, I would say you're lucky that I didn't jizz in your cybernetics and cause a fuze to pop in that pretty little head of yours," Jack says with a chuckle, flicking at the kid's temple, "but this must suck nuts, too."

Rhys only winced and held his eye shut with his hand, curling up against Jack. "This stings so fucking bad!" He whines, quickly searching the repercussions of getting _jizz in your eye_ on his internal ECHOnet as Jack grabs at his face to try and clean him up. Well, as much as he _could_ clean Rhys up. The older man simply pried Rhys' hand away from his face, licked at his own thumb, and rubbed at the boy's eyelid - doing absolutely nothing but getting spit on Rhys' already burning eye.

"It can't be _that_ bad. I got my face torched to a fuckin' crisp in the middle of a shitty vault and you're telling me that a little cum in the eye is making you cry like a baby?" Jack asks, wrapping his arm around Rhys and squeezing at his smaller frame. Rhys didn't respond, only continued to whimper under his breath and hold the right side of his face. As _hilarious_ as this situation was, he knew Rhys wouldn't be fussing this much for nothing. Some kids just couldn’t take a cumshot to the eye.

Taking the lead, Jack quickly tucked his member away in his pants, then did the same for Rhys, but not without noticing the dirty brown tint to the kid's tip. He snorted - Rhys got mud on his dick, humiliated in front of his coworkers, _probably_ just developed a raging eye-infection, and he _still_ didn't cum by the end of it all. This kid was shit outta luck. Without any struggle at all, Jack hiked Rhys up onto his hip, swiped up his ECHOdevice, and slid his gun back into it's holster. 

"My legs still work, Jack, it's just my eye that hurts," Rhys whined in protest to being carried, only to get a swat on the ass in return.

"Hey, Cupcake? In case you couldn't tell by now, your entire department just heard you give a sloppy blow job and beg to get a dick up your ass. Don't even _think_ about acting embarrassed now," Jack said, carrying Rhys to the elevators like he was a six-foot-four toddler incapable of walking.

From there, Jack drug the kid to the nearest clinic and howled with laughter as his dearest Rhysie explained just how he ended up with a busted lip and infected eye.

_"Well, I was with my boss… And, um…"_

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny how I willingly write 8 pages worth of one blowjob and still feel like it's not enough, LMAO.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it. ♡  
> P.S. I'm always open to taking fic ideas/requests. :-)
> 
> Edit: Made a Twitter for shits n giggles?? I'll probably just talk about Borderlands, fic ideas, and kinks LMAO. [Check me out here!](https://twitter.com/crownkink)


End file.
